


Lód

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Memories, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo każdy lód kiedyś topnieje, nawet ten w sercu</p><p>Prompt 21. "Lód"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lód

Nie trzeba daleko szukać kogoś, kto to potwierdzi. Derek Hale miał zlodowaciałe serce i przez ostatnie lata nic na niego nie działało. Nie czuł radości, miłości czy innych pozytywnych uczuć. Właśnie przez to większość się go bała, nie zwracając uwagi, że przed pożarem był zupełnie inny. Jak widać strata całej rodziny zmienia człowieka.  
Jedyną osobą, która myślała inaczej, był Stiles. Nawet on dał się oszukać, jednak po pewnym czasie zauważył prawdziwą twarz Hale'a. Jego serce nie było okute lodem, jedynie bał się otworzyć, bojąc się kolejnej straty. Lecz Stilinski wierzył, że miłością może pokonać wszystko. I tym razem zamierzał walczyć.


End file.
